Pesan Singkat Dari Hiroto
by Nichola Arisue
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja yang menyebabkan tewasnya sahabat mereka,Hiroto.Awalnya biasa saja.Namun semua itu menjadi tak biasa saat pesan singkat itu muncul


**Halo minna-san kami adalah author newbie di FFN –plak- ^^ ini fic pertama ku (Niichii) di fandom InaIre mohon di kritik ya ^^**

**Pesan Singkat Dari Hiroto**

**Rated:****K+**

**Laguange : Indonesian**

**Genre : Mystery,Friendship**

**With Character : Kiyama Hiroto,Suzuno Fuusuke,Yagami Reina,Nagumo Haruya,Hitomiko Kira *dll* -plak-**

**Disclaimer : Level – 5**

**This stories By : Suzuno Kazami (Niichii)**

**~yare yare~**

Hari itu seperti biasanya di sebuah rumah yang dikenal dengan sebutan Sun Garden sedang ramai ramainya:

"Whahaha hei Suzuno gambarmu itu jelek amat sih itu gambar gajah atau gambar bebek ahaha"Ledek Nagumo pada gambar Gajah Suzuno yang oh Awesome*PLAK!*

"Diem deh ember Jawa! Ngapain sih ngejek emang kau bisa gambar yang lebih bagus dariku? Tulip obor!"Balas Suzuno tak mau kalah

"Hehehe Gue? ENGGAK!whuahahaha"Tawa Nagumo menjadi jadi

"Ah dasar udah deh gak usah ganggu"Kata Suzuno melanjutkan aktivitas menggambarnya yang Awesome*PLAK!* itu

Tiba tiba Reina datang dengan tampang panik

"Nagumo! Suzuno i-ini gawat!"Katanya dengan raut wajah panik

"Ada apa sih Reina? Kidou jatoh ke jurang? Atau Ryuuji jadi banci? Atau Terumi jadi ondel ondel?"Tebak Nagumo ngasal

"Bu-bukan itu ini soal Hiroto ga-gawat ayo ikut aku!"Kata Reina sambil menarik tangan Suzuno dan Nagumo ke luar rumah

Setelah sampai diluar begitu terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat Hiroto yang sudah terkapar bersimbah darah

"A-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Reina?"Tanya Suzuno kaget

"Tadi ada Truk yang menabrak Hiroto dan pengemudi truk itu kabur "Kata Reina dengan nada sedih

"A-apa kemana truk itu pergi aku akan mengejarnya!"Kata Nagumo marah

"Ti-tidak usah sebaiknya kita bawa Hiroto ke rumah sakit saja!"Teriak Reina mencoba menghentikan Nagumo

"Ta-tapikan pengemudi itu harus tanggung jawab!"Kata Nagumo lantang

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke rumah sakit"Timpal Suzuno akhirnya mereka pun membawa Hiroto ke rumah sakit

**SETELAH SAMPAI DI RUMAH SAKITNYA GOUENJI MEREKA MENUNGGU DI LUAR**

"! bagaimana kondisi Hiroto?"Tanya Reina ketika keluar dari ruangannya

"Maaf tapi kalian terlambat membawanya kemari dia sudah tidak bisa di tolong"Jawab dengan nada sedih

"A-apa ti-tidak mungkin HIROTO!"Reina berteriak dan langsung menghampiri Hiroto

"Maafkan aku…hiks"Reina benar benar menyesal

"Ke-kenapa bisa jadi begini,inikan hanya ketidaksengajaan"Kata Suzuno tak percaya

"Na..nagumo kumohon..hiks..kau jangan mengejar pengemudi truk itu"Pinta Reina

"Kenapa! Dia sudah menyelakai teman kita kan!"Teriak Nagumo

"Kumohon,kupikir Hiroto juga tak dendam padanya"Katanya lagi sekarang dia sudah berhenti menangis

"Baiklah"Jawab Nagumo singkat

***3 HARI KEMUDIAN***

"Hei Suzuno soal yang ini bagaimana?"Tanya Nagumo pada Suzuno yang tengah mengerjakan tugas MTK nya

"Mana aku tahu,hah coba masih ada Hiroto"Kata Suzuno dengan nada sedih

"Eh jangan begitu nanti kita malah merepotkan Hiroto di alam sana,sudahlah nanti sisa soal yang tidak bisa kita jawab kita tanyakan pada Reiji-sensei aja besok,dah!"Seru Reina pada kedua temannya dan bermaksud untuk pulang duluan

"Hei Suzuno,lebih baik kau sms ke no nya Hiroto saja,mungkin sajakan HP nya Hiroto masih ada di Kakaknya"Usul Nagumo

"Ah,jangan bercanda nanti kalau HIROTO yang membalasnya bagaimana,hiiy enggak mau ah kamu aja sono,udah entar besok lagi aja tanya ke Reiji-sensei lagipula tinggal no 9 dan no 11 kan"Kata Suzuno kemudian mengemasi bukunya hendak pulang

"Oh yasudah lah"Kata Nagumo pasrah

**MALAMNYA DI KAMAR SUZUNO**

Setelah Hiroto meninggal Suzuno dan teman temannya sangat kesepian berat memang tapi seperti pepatah "Kita tidak boleh mengingat ngingat orang yang sudah meninggal" dan akhirnya Suzuno dkk hanya bisa pasrah saja…

"Inareru kotoba kie yuku kotoba,anata nonakani ikitsuzukeru kotoba,haji no mari suuna toki yuuki to kawaru… Saa aruki dasou nako toki yori…Anata wa suyoku na te iru taaraa….. No mayowanaite anoko ima kotoba wa…. Shinjite…."Karena merasa bosan Suzuno pun bernyanyi kecil lalu tiba tiba saja

"Yozora ni matataku hoshi tachi,suyoku hakanaku kagayaki,tai setsu mono egao tameni hiboo egaku ryuusei ni nare…"

"Tu-tunggu itukan suara HI-RO-TO"Suzuno kaget bukan main matanya terbelalak lalu dia melihat ponselnya disitu tertulis no Hiroto dan ada pesan singkat darinya

From:Hiroto

"No.9)4.987 & No.11) 556"

Suzuno benar benar kaget."Inikan jawaban dari soal soal yang tidak bisa ku jawab"Katanya pelan lalu dengan cepat dia pun berlari keluar kamar dan berteriak "NAGUMO! REINA!"Dengan kecepatan lari Eyeshield 21 *Wih,emang bisa?* Suzuno berlari menuju kamar Nagumo

BRAKK! DUAAKKK!

"H-hei Suzuno kau mau apa sih pake dobrak pintu kamar ku segala! Ketuk pintu napa!"Protes Nagumo kesal namun jelas ekspresi wajahnya juga panik

"Apa kamu juga dapat pesan dari no nya Hiroto?"Tanya Suzuno

"I-iya kau juga dapat ya! Kukira kau benar benar SMS ke no HP nya Hiroto?"Tanya Nagumo

"Tidak kok,soalnya kata Reina HP nya Hiroto dipegang oleh ayahnya"Jelas Suzuno

"K-kalau begitu?"Kata Nagumo sambil membelalakkan matanya tak percaya

Lalu tiba tiba:

"Hei hei kalian kok ribut banget sih kenapa?"Tanya Reina yang baru datang dari kamarnya

"Eh,gapapa eh Reina di HP mu ada SMS gak?"Tanya Suzuno basa basi

"Enggak ada tuh dari tadi juga gak ada emang napa?"Tanya Reina lagi

"Itu,tadi kami dapat pesan singkat dari Hi.."Dengan cepat Suzuno membungkam mulut Nagumo

"Tidak ada apa apa kok sudah ya sudah malam kami mau tidur dulu!"Seru Suzuno sambil tersenyum

"Oh yasudah dah"Dan Reina pun pergi ke kamarnya

"Kamu nih ember Jawa udah ga usah bilang ke Reina ntar dia keingetan Hiroto lagi"Seru Suzuno kesal

"Iya iya,maaf deh"Kata Nagumo dengan nada seperti biasanya,yap nada yang sangat tidak bersahabat

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

"Ehm,anu Kak Hitomiko,apa kakak tau dimana HP nya Hiroto?"Tanya Suzuno pada Hitomiko yang lagi minum teh

"HP nya Hiroto? Aduh Suzuno-kun semenjak Hiroto kecelakaan HP nya juga ikut hancur dan kemarin baru saja ditemukan setelah deselidiki ternyata HP nya Hiroto itu terlempar sejauh I KM *Jauh Amat*"Jelas Hitomiko

"Begitu ya lalu sekarang HP nya ada dimana?"Tanya Nagumo

"Sekarang sudah dibuang kemarin ayahku sudah membuangnya,lagi pula kan Hiroto sudah meninggal"Lanjut Hitomiko

"Oh begitu terimakasih ya"Jawab Suzuno dan Nagumo berbarengan-

Dari sejak kejadian itu Suzuno dan Nagumo menghapus no HP nya Hiroto dari ponsel mereka dan mereka pun merahasiakan kejadian itu dari siapapun termasuk Reina-

**3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

From:Hiroto

"_Hai Reina lama tidak bertemu bagaimana kabarmu?"_

Reina yang baru ingat kalau semenjak Hiroto meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu ia tidak menghapus no HP Hiroto dari ponselnya katanya biar bisa ingat terus namun….

"Ini Hiroto Tidak Mungkin….."

**-TAMAT-**

Niichii: wah gomennasai minna-san kenapa fic ini jadi melenceng begini *siapa suruh* -plaked- maafkan saia ini fic terinspirasi dari majalah Ino yang pernah saia beli (dari CerMis nya) –iseng2 beli majalah Ino gara gara cover nya NaruHina- -plaked- yosh maaf kalau fic ini gaje dan banyak kesalahan penulisan karena saia hanyalah seorang Newbie ^^.

**Mind To Reviews?**


End file.
